dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 508: Take It!
Take It! is the eighth of twelve episodes in Season Five of Showtime's series DEXTER, and the fifty-sixth overall episode of the series. It first aired 14 November 2010 on Showtime. Dexter and Lumen track a vicious murderer while attending a self-help seminar from Jordan Chase. Summary Dexter Morgan attends one of Jordan Chase's motivational seminars. The audience watches videos on large screens of wild animals fighting and hunting in their natural habitats. In the background, Jordan gives an inspirational, uplifting speech that centers around his philosophies on primal instinct. After the shootout at Club Mayan, Maria LaGuerta is surrounded by the press. She deflects questions about putting the public at risk and avoids commenting on the lawsuit being filed. When asked if she herself has retained counsel, she quits answering questions and hurries inside the station. Angel Batista informs Maria that ballistics prove the two innocent persons were not killed by police, but by the Fuentes Brothers. However, Maria is still convinced there will be serious consequences and she unleashes her anger on the homicide team. After LaGuerta walks away, Angel tells Debra that he hasn't decided what he's going to write in his report. Debra confides in Joey Quinn that she doesn’t feel bad about killing Carlos Fuentes. Angel takes Yasmin Aragon's mother to identify her daughter's body. He tries to comfort her. During a break in Jordan's seminar, Dexter gets a call from Lumen Pierce. She hasn't found a connection between the five men in the photo found in Cole Harmon's house. She did learn that Cole is a former Marine and very dangerous. When Dexter hangs up, Cole approaches him to say that Jordan wants to meet with him. Dexter follows Cole to Jordan hotel suite. Jordan recalls reading about Rita’s murder, having followed the story of The Trinity Killer. He asks Dexter if he would speak with him later about coping with the loss. Maria calls Debra into her office and hints at letting Cira Manzon take the fall for the nightclub fiasco. Debra is furious at this notion and believes they should all stick together. Lumen gets a call from Owen, her ex-fiance. He is in Miami and wants to meet with her the next day around noon. After they hang up, Dexter enters the house with food for her. He says he booked the hotel room next to Cole's and plans to kill him the next night. Dexter gives Lumen a list of necessary supplies to pick up, such as duct tape, rolls of polyethylene sheeting, and garbage bags. At the apartment later, Debra tells Dexter she is surprised that she doesn't feel any emotion for killing a person. Dexter says that some people don’t deserve to live. The next day, in the hotel, Dexter tries out his game plan for capturing Cole. He counts the steps to Cole’s bed and eliminates a squeak on a door hinge. Dexter is now ready to grab Cole that night while he sleeps. Lumen meets with Owen at a cafe across from the Blue Pelican Motel. After a few minutes of small talk, Owen tells Lumen that he has plane tickets for a trip around the world and wants her to come with him. Owen asks her to think about it and give him an answer the next night. Quinn watches a televised news conference in which Maria completely tosses Debra under the bus. She blames Debra as being the one in charge of the operation, and says she will be placed on suspension. Stan Liddy stages a fender-bender with Lumen to learn more about her as they exchange information for insurance purposes. He notices the supplies of plastic and trash bags in her car. Lumen brings the supplies to the hotel instead of the agreed upon meeting place with Dexter. He takes her up to the room and she tells him about Owen and the car accident. To avoid her running into Cole, Dexter advises that Lumen stay the night when he kills Cole. Together, they prepare the room by covering it in plastic. Debra barges into Maria’s office after she is publicly blamed for the Club Mayan shooting. Maria claims that "some people" are backing her version of events, leading Debra to assume that Angel is taking his wife’s side. As Lumen observes Dexter's kill process, she guesses that he's been doing this kind of thing for a long time. They hear Cole enter his room but, unfortunately, he has a woman with him. The sound of the woman’s screams during sex reminds Lumen of her rape in captivity. She sits helplessly on the floor with her ears covered. Dexter holds his hands over hers until she falls asleep. Since the woman spent the whole night with Cole, Dexter’s new plan is to grab Cole during one of his security rounds. It’s Sunday morning and Debra is lying in bed next to Quinn. He tells her that the best way to get back at Maria is do exactly what she says for now, then get reinstated and kick ass. Quinn gets up to answer a knock at a door and is annoyed to find that it is Liddy. After Debra leaves to get a breakfast burrito, Liddy reveals what he has learned about Lumen. When Quinn balks at giving him more money, Liddy threatens that he might tell Debra that he's been investigating her brother. Before Dexter is able to grab Cole, Chase calls him on stage during a seminar and begins to ask him questions about the night of Rita's murder. During this exchange, Cole spots Lumen in the lobby. She sends Dexter a text and runs back to their room. Cole breaks through the connecting door and captures her. Cole has his hands around Lumen’s neck and is about to kill her when Dexter appears and puts Cole in a choke hold, rendering him unconscious. Cole is wrapped in plastic and ready for the kill. He refuses to tell them the names of the other rapists. Dexter forces Cole to look at photos of the Barrel Girls and then stabs him in the chest. After Dexter kills Cole, he tells Lumen, "This is who I am." He reveals that he saw his mother murdered and has led a life of killing. He adds that, after Rita's death, none of it made any sense -- until now. He hands Lumen the blood slide that he took from Cole. Manzon brings some of her belongings into the homicide department and Debra realizes she is the one turning on her. Outside, Angel tells Debra that he will tell the truth and back Debra's version of events. As Dexter leaves the hotel, he runs into Jordan, who is trying to find Cole. Jordan makes a comment about time that proves he is one of Lumen’s attackers. Lumen does not meet Owen and he tears up her plane ticket. Dexter and Lumen dispose of Cole’s remains from the ''Slice of Life'' and they discuss taking out Jordan. As they drop the bags into the water, Liddy photographs them with a telephoto lens. Related Pages * Cole Harmon * Jordan Chase * Stan Liddy * Barrel Girl Gang * Slice of Life * Kill Ritual * Owen * Club Mayan Shooting Videos Dexter_Season_5_Episode_8_-_Behind_the_Episode Dexter Season 5 Episode 8 Clip - That's The Problem Dexter Season 5 Episode 8 Clip - Dishonorable Discharge Gallery takeit.jpg es:Take It! Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Indexter